1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to wheelchair accessories. More specifically, this invention is an improvement upon the alignment, mounting and installation of the previously existing wheelchair warning lamp apparatus that failed to allow the wheelchair to be folded or used indoors without removal of the installed warning lamp apparatus from the wheelchair and required drilling holes into the wheelchair in order to be installed onto the wheelchair.
2. Description of the Related Art
For more than five hundred years wheelchairs have existed, and while there is not any portable overhead upright wheelchair warning lamp apparatus being made available to wheelchair users today there is a previously existing wheelchair warning lamp apparatus, but it has failed to allow the wheelchair to be folded or used indoors when it is installed onto the wheelchair. As documented in the ABSTRACT of U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,761 which issued on Aug. 11, 1998 to Connie Bryant, the patent states, “The apparatus may be readily removed when the wheelchair is used indoors or quickly, installed when the wheelchair is to be used out of doors.”
Also stated in the DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION for U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,761 it is documented “It is also necessary to drill through the guide support arms 23 and the underlying frame to provide holes for the spring loaded buttons 32.” One problem with this previous apparatus is wheelchair users using rental wheelchairs would not be able to install the apparatus onto their rental wheelchair since drilling is required. Their only alternative is to go without and remain at risk.
In addition, in the BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION of U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,761 the patent states “one problem with mounting a warning lamp on a wheelchair for use in traffic is that it is difficult to adequately and removably support such a lamp to a wheelchair, so that it may be removed when the wheelchair is folded or used indoors.” This statement was referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,761 for Wheelchair Warning Lamp Umbrella and Accessory Storage Apparatus, filed Jul. 1, 1996 and issued to Connie Bryant on Aug. 11, 1998. In regards to this previous statement, the reason it is difficult to fold the wheelchair with the installed apparatus mounted onto the wheelchair is the configuration of the apparatus in relationship to the alignment of the wheelchair does not allow for best functions of both apparatus particularly for the wheelchair to perform properly.
In the ABSTRACT of the patent, the mounting base for the apparatus as described, “is a generally horizontal U shaped member having a box connected thereto and the U-shaped member slidingly received in a rear upper portion of the wheelchair. The Box is adapted to carry the umbrella support arm and provide accessory storage for the rider.” The Box size in the DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION for U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,761 is described as, “The Box 44, forming part of the mounting base 34 is generally 12″ high, 6″ wide and 18″ long. While the U shape member 30 is made from metal tubing the box 34 may be either made of metal or extruded plastic. It is also suggested that in smaller wheelchairs the box may be of reduced length, say 12″ instead of 18″.
Nevertheless, the alignment, mounting, installation and structure of the installed previous apparatus are unsuitable for the operational use of the wheelchair. The size and location of the mounting base with the connecting box places restrictions on the wheelchair and user and prevents the wheelchair from being folded, used indoors and maneuvered in and out of motor vehicles.
The fact is wheelchair users are not limited to just being outdoors. Wheelchair users are working individuals, shoppers, students, parents and regardless of their individuality wheelchair users all share the same expectations and desires concerning the mobility of their wheelchair which is to have convenience and accessibility with added on accessories for the wheelchair that will make their lives easier instead of more difficult. The purpose of the wheelchair is to provide mobility for the user and enhance the lives of the user. The installed previously existing wheelchair warning light apparatus when installed onto the wheelchair is just not convenient for the user or the wheelchair.
As a matter of fact if the previously existing warning lamp apparatus were made available today, the wheelchair user would be faced with the task of constantly having to remove the apparatus from the wheelchair and install it over And over again every time the wheelchair is required to be used indoors, be maneuvered in and out of a motor vehicles or used in a public restroom facility. Once the apparatus has been removed, the user is now faced with the reality of having to either haul the apparatus around with them or is faced with the task of finding a suitable safe and responsible place to store the removed apparatus until the user returns to retrieve the apparatus and install it onto the wheelchair again. My invention eliminates these burdens, matters and concerns.
Simply stated, the previously existing warning lamp apparatus for the wheelchair is not user friendly or convenient enough to be considered useful for its purpose. It is also probably one of the reasons why the previously existing warning lamp apparatus for the wheelchair has failed to succeed in being made available to wheelchair users today and possibly one of the reasons why wheelchair users are still mounting flags and tennis balls hung on a pole attached to their wheelchair in hopes of being seen by vehicle motorist while traveling on dimly lit streets. These methods however are not effective enough for adequately allowing vehicle motorist to visibly see the wheelchair user in time enough to avoid collision. In the meanwhile wheelchair users still remain at risk. It is apparently very clear an improvement upon the previously existing wheelchair warning lamp apparatus is very much needed and here is a void that desperately needs to be filled.
A more acceptable and suitable warning light apparatus for the wheelchair to best serve the need of the wheelchair user will conform to both outdoor and indoor use, will allow the chair to be folded without removal of the installed apparatus from the wheelchair and would not required drilling holes into the wheelchair in order to be installed onto the wheelchair. My improvement upon the alignment of the wheelchair warning light and lamp apparatus provides an extendible and retractable erected pole apparatus with an inner and outer pole casing, a battery housing support member connected to the outer pole casing and a battery housing support member attached on the bottom end of the outer pole casing forming a pole and battery assembly with an overhead safety light and audible alert equipment installed on the top part of the erected inner pole. Unlike the previously apparatus, my improvement upon the alignment of the previous apparatus enables a more appropriate alignment more suitable for the attachment of a safety light apparatus to be installed on only one side of the wheelchair whereas it decreases the chances of being an obstruction on the wheelchair and will not interfere with the operation of the wheelchair. This improvement upon the alignment also allows the wheelchair to be folded without having to remove the installed apparatus from the wheelchair. If my invention were made available it would be well received.
My improvement upon the mounting of the previous existing warning light apparatus provides a battery housing support member that is attached to the bottom of the pole as the mounting base for the wheelchair warning light and lamp apparatus. Three C-Clamps vertically and horizontally attached on the side of the battery housing are used to clamp the battery housing as the mounting base onto the vertical and horizontal lower frame support of the wheelchair whereby installing the attached pole with safety light and audible alert apparatus onto the wheelchair without drilling required.
My improvement upon the installation of the previously apparatus provides a pole and battery apparatus that is installed onto the wheelchair with an easy maneuver of rotating the battery and pole assembly back at a 45 degree angle, aligning the C-Clamps on the side of the battery case around the vertical support of the chair's frame then rotating the assembly back to its upright position and sliding it down the vertical support until the C-Clamp on the bottom of the battery case fastens onto the horizontal support of the wheelchair.
My improvement upon the mounting and installation of the previously existing wheelchair warning light and lamp apparatus eliminates the need to drill holes into the wheelchair to install the warning light apparatus onto the wheelchair. If my invention were made available it would be well received.
My improvement upon the previously existing warning lamp apparatus for the wheelchair provides erected cylinder shaped extendible and retractable erected pole with an inner casing and outer pole casing. A pole lock nut installed on the pole's outer casing allows the overhead safety light and audible alert to be raised high over the user's head. The pole lock nut installed on the outer casing also enables the pole to be locked in place. The raised pole can be lowered down to the user's head to allow the wheelchair to be used indoors, maneuvered in and out of buses, vans, motor vehicles and public restroom facilities without the removal of my installed apparatus from the wheelchair. If my invention were made available it would be well received.
My pole and battery safety light and audible alert invention for the wheelchair is a rechargeable battery operated apparatus that is operated with a control switch mounted on the armrest of the wheelchair. There are two outlets on the battery housing case, one for the control switch plug in outlet and one for the rechargeable battery plug in outlet. A 12 volt rechargeable battery as the source of electrical power for the wheelchair safety light and audible horn alert apparatus illuminates the revolving safety light and sounds the audible alert. If my invention were made available it would be well received.
My invention provides an overhead safety light that is attached on top of an erected pole clamped onto one side only of the wheelchair and will not interfere with the operation of the wheelchair and will allow the wheelchair to be folded and used indoors without removal of the installed safety light apparatus from the wheelchair and will also enable vehicle motorist to visibly see the overhead revolving flashing lights illuminating the presence of the wheelchair and user traveling in dimly lit areas of traffic in time enough to slow down or stop while allowing the wheelchair user time to exit to safety.
My invention, which can be installed without drilling required, and is removably attachable. My invention is the beginning of a new era for the wheelchair. My invention will revolutionize the way wheelchair industries will rethink on wheelchair safety and the way wheelchair users will travel. My improvement upon the alignment, installation, mounting and support of a wheelchair warning light apparatus will enable wheelchair user to be provided with a safety warning light equipment for the wheelchair that is able to be installed onto the wheelchair easily and quickly without drilling required and will allow the user to fold and operated the wheelchair without interference of the apparatus upon the wheelchair. Furthermore my invention will enhance the lives of the wheelchair users and fill a void that is long overdue and desperately need to be filled. If my invention were made available it would be well received.